What Happens Next
by AnnaDrenner
Summary: What happens after the Doctor leaves Rose on the beach with the Meta-Doctor? How do they spend the rest of their days? Rated: M for later chapters


The New Doctor leaned his head against the glass, watching the rain fall and gather in silvery puddles on the street. He could hear Rose shuffling down the hall of their small flat and smiled. It had been one year since the Real Doctor left them at Darlig Ulf Stranden. One year to the exact day.

Rose came up behind him and placed her thin arms around his shoulders. The touch was comforting. Warm. Exactly what he needed on this dreary day.

"I don't think I've ever just _watched_ the rain."

"It isn't very exciting… Just water from the sky." Rose's voice sounded gloomy, echoing the grey skies outside.

The Doctor tilted his head to the side so he could look up at her. He leaned towards her and planted a gentle kiss on her jawline. Rose gave a half-hearted smile before releasing him and walking away. The Doctor watched her gather up stray tea-cups from their breakfast, the sway of her small hips distracting him. He imagined running his hands, and teeth, over her hips and thighs… Hearing her moan softly as she grew wet from his touch and…

The Doctor shook his head, effectively snapping himself out of it. This human body came with some extra hormones that the Doctor was still in the process of getting used to. He tried to remember what he was thinking before her slender curves distracted him. Oh yeah! She looked sad. He should probably use that advanced brain of his to figure out why.

Was it the rain? Some people get sad when it rains.

But not Rose. It always rains in England. She had grown pretty used to it by now. Just a week before they were out walking in a drenching rainstorm when Rose dropped her umbrella, put her arms out to her sides, and lifted her face to the sky. She closed her eyes and felt the rain soaking her face. The Doctor was a little confused by this at first, but at this point he had learned to just go with it. People's actions don't always make sense. She was happy to be alive. And the Doctor was happy she was alive. He grabbed her face in his gentle hands and kissed her. His tongue ran tenderly along her bottom lip and he could taste the sky on her mouth.

He remembered and smiled. He knew that it wasn't the weather. The date. Maybe it was the date.

Rose was in the kitchen, her back turned to him, washing dishes. He watched her scrub the plates feverishly, even though he had told her once already that day that he would do them for her.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair and leaned on the kitchen door-frame. He sighed and looked down at the tan linoleum. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry."

She stopped her feverish movements and without really turning to meet his gaze, whispered, "You're sorry about what exactly?"

"You miss him."

"Miss who?"

"You miss him. Well, me. Well… The other me. The Real Doctor." She didn't say anything so he continued. "You know I'm him. You know this. I remember what I said to you when we first met. I remember all the adventures we've had and the amazing places we've seen. I remember what it felt like the first time I grabbed your hand. We've had these discussions before, Rose." He tried not to sound exasperated. "I don't know what else to say… One year ago today, I told you I loved you. And I still do. You're my Rose. But I guess I'm not you're Doctor."

"You are my doctor!" She snapped. "Don't talk like that. It's just…" She threw the sponge she had been gripping tightly into the foamy sink. Bubbles splattered onto her shirt and the counter. "Is this our life now?" she yelled. "Is this it? Working and drinking tea and cleaning dishes?" She softened her voice when she saw his hurt expression. "We used to go on adventures. Every day I'd wake up and look into your eyes and think, 'Wow, what amazing things will we see today?'"

The Doctor weaved his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. "I thought you liked this. I thought you liked boring. We are living the life you never thought you could have with me. One where we can grow old together. One where I'd never have to leave you…"

"I do want that." Rose leaned her body into his and whispered, "I just miss the adventure. You know… The anticipation. The nervous excitement."

"Well, alright then." The doctor let go of her and picked up his shoes. He addressed her surprised face with a mischievous grin and a simple, "Allons-y!"


End file.
